The objective of this research project is to demonstrate the feasibility of utilizing a newly developed family of microporous membranes for burn dressing applications. A silicone based interpenetrating polymer network ("IPN") has been developed, and the microporous membrane is capable of being coated on one side with a crosslinked network of collagen and glycosaminoglycan. The moisture vapor transmission rate of the transparent IPN can be precisely controlled; furthermore, the material is an effective bacteria barrier and has excellent hand or drapability characteristics. This project will specifically explore the feasibility of using such membranes as a supportive matrix for the biodegradable protein layer of a transparent burn dressing. Long term objectives: Provide new burn dressing material Evaluate other medical applications Methodology: Produce membrane samples Evaluate production methodology In vitro characterization Prototype production Technological Innovation: Newly developed biocompatible IPN Composite style properties Controllable MVTR